fanonshadowhuntersfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow World Fanon Wiki:Guidelines
On the wiki, fanon refers to non-canonical concepts, theories, interpretation, ideas, or setting, such as universe or continuity, created by a member of the series' fandom. On this page is a guide for new fanon authors on the wiki. If you have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to approach an active administrator. General Rules * All fanon stories in this wiki should have a link with the " " somehow. * Canon pages (except those which are crucial and popularly-used concepts, elements, objects, locations, etc. for fanon within the series, most of which are already on the wiki and are not open to changes) are not permitted on this fanon wiki. To link to canon characters, use the template: to link to the canon . * If your fanon will include anything from the canon universe and the real-world and simply linking to the article on the book or TV wikis or Wikipedia will not suffice (due to changes and significant differences in your Fanon, i.e. when your fanon events result in history/future/information deviating from canon, or if something from the series contradicts your fanon), they can be recreated on this wiki for your fanon but will need to be distinguished with "(Your Fanon or Fic's Title)" in the page's title so as not to confuse with canon and real-world facts with your fanon, head-canon, claims, or own beliefs. To be acceptable, add your fanon's title enclosed in parentheses after the name. As much as possible, you must use the page name used in the main wiki (if name change takes place in your fanon, clarify this within the article). Examples of properly named articles are as follows: ** Canon: Jem Carstairs (Silver Linings), Angels (Fanon title) ** Real-world: London (Fanon title), Angels (Fanon title) *** Angels are from both series canon and real-world legends/beliefs. * Only purely original elements or characters need not have the fanon title specified within parentheses in the title. An exception would be if a character with the same name also exists on the wiki, in which case you need to parenthesize: Javier Rosales (Fanon title). For the sake of fairness, the first existing article will be renamed under the same format and a disambiguation page will be made under the name with no parentheses. ** Original characters: Javier Rosales, Ryan Keytower, Joseph Herondale ** Note that hypothetical places that may exist in canon, particularly Institutes that have yet to be named, will still need your fanon title to specify that it is fanon. As a general rule, all Institutes can be used for fanon and no article on the actual canon location will be added here. Examples: *** Miami Institute (Fanon title): There is currently no known canon Miami Institute but there could be, so you need to clarify that it is purely for your fic. *** London Institute (Fanon title): Everyone can create a London Institute for their stories (if one wants to make it that Will was never its head, that's fine), the actual from the books will just not be added here because it's not really necessary. * Pages of other authors are not to be edited, unless with the original author's permission. ** An admin (distinguished by a different-colored user name) may edit your newly-created page (and/or file) if it doesn't follow the format listed below (or if something with the code messes up the way it appears). Please do not fret as the admin will only make necessary changes (add needed categories, remove unnecessary ones) and possibly small format corrections—typically wikitext or template-related—but will otherwise not make any actual content changes. If you do not feel comfortable with an admin touching your work, please make sure that you follow the format listed on this page to avoid any issues. * Users can decide to collaborate and share stories, characters, locations, set their separate fics in one big fanon-verse, etc. (Also see: RP.) * Feel free to link back here if your work also on any other external hosting site, and vice versa! Format Check out this Sample fanon for more info. Each fanon page has formats needed to be followed. When creating these pages, it is recommended that you use the creation page which provides a simplified guide to creating a fanon, where you will be linked to corresponding creation page/s with preset content. In case you prefer not to use the preset creation page, a breakdown is every fanon page should: * Hold the template at the top of the page, making it clear to every passerby that a certain page belongs to a certain author and/or a series/fanon. * Contain its respective infobox. * Be named and categorized accordingly. See separate sections below. Naming * No obscenities in titles. * There are some cases when your page title should have an additional attribute enclosed in parentheses: ** If the page you are creating, whether for a chapter, character, concept, location, and other element, exists in the canon-verse and in the real-world. [examples: Jace Lightwood (My Story), Portugal (My Story)] ** If it shares a name with another page and/or fanon title on the wiki. ** If you feel like it, particularly to make it easier to distinguish your work just with the page title. * You can parenthesize with your: ** fanon title [example: Sample Character/Location (My Story)]; if your fanon title is not unique on the wiki (if someone has also created a fanon/fic with the same title as yours), use the following alternatives: ** an applicable abbreviation, anagram, or alternate title: [example: Jace Lightwood (MS2)] ** own username: [example: Sample Fanon (Redwall64)] Categorization For more help, see the sample story page. ::::::::::::Pages: Fanon main page: * Stories * (stories) * Fanontitle (fanon) * Genre * Rating Characters: * Characters * (characters) * Fanontitle (characters) * Species Chapters: * Fanontitle (chapters) Locations: * Locations * (locations) * Fanontitle (locations) OtherElements (e.g. Objects) * Objects * (objects) * Fanontitle (objects) ---- ::::::::::::Categories: Main fanon category - Fanontitle (fanon) * Stories * (stories) Fanon chapters categ - Fanontitle (chapters) * Fanontitle (fanon) - All your fanon's categories should be categorized into the fanon's main category Fanon characters categ - Fanontitle (characters) * Characters (by fanon) * (characters) * Fanontitle (fanon) Fanon other elements categ, same as characters' one above - e.g. Fanontitle (locations) * TypeOfElement (e.g. Locations, Objects, etc.) * (TypeOfElement) - e.g. (locations) / (objects) * Fanontitle (fanon) Personal stories category - (stories) * (fanon) Personal elements category - e.g. (characters) * (fanon) Personal fanon category (fanon) * Users Rating On the , users are required to use the template to make known the general content of their fanon. Common ratings are as follows: * G (all ages): content free of any coarse language, violence, and adult themes. Appropriate for all ages. * PG (parental guidance): contains material with mild coarse language and minor action violence without serious injury which some children may find confusing or upsetting. Should not contain any adult themes. It is not recommended for viewing by persons under 8 without guidance from parents or guardians. * PG-13 (thirteen years and above; also known as T in some rating systems): contains some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes and is not recommended for persons under 12 years of age. * M (mature; seventeen years and above): contains references to violence, some coarse or adult language, themes and suggestions, but non-explicit suggestive adult themes. Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16. * B (banned; content suitable only for adults ages 18 and up): any fanon that does not apply to any of the above classifications; includes stories with content that may contain explicit language, adult themes, detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature, and is only suitable for adults. This type of fanon is not permitted to be hosted on and could also potentially violate Wikia's Terms of Use, and thus must be uploaded else where such as on an external hosting site. Users may still create a main page for the series and links to it, providing the recommended age or maturity of the content through the property template. Genre * Action * Adventure * Alternate universe * Angst * Background stories * Comics * Crossovers * Drama * Horror * Humor * Mystery * One-shots * Poetry * Romance * Suspense * Tragedy Notes Listed above are the community policies that everyone is to base their editing on. Please note that there are a set of globally applying rules on Community Central. Should you have any requests that only bureaucrats or admins will be able to do (e.g. delete or completely rename a story and all of its subpages without redirect), leave a message on my wall. Please be aware that I may also sometimes make minor edits to your fanon work to make it conform to the format rules without having to bother you.